Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is a female villain (villainess) from 101 Dalmatians She played as The Evil Queen in Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Anna White and the Seven Characters She is a queen She played as Ursula in The Little Lady She is a sea witch She played as The Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz (160 Movies Style) She is a witch She played as Lady Tremaine in Eilonwyrella She is a stepmother She played as Mama Hook in Oliver and The Neverland Pirates She played as Gingerbread Witch in JoJo & Dumbo She is a gingerbread witch She played as The Fairy Godmother in SpongeBob (Shrek) She played Miss Gulch in The Wizard of Oz (CityMaker Style) She played Darla in Cats Don't Dance (TheTrueDisneyKing Style) She a Little Girl She played Jessie (Pokemon) in Pokemon (Disney Style) She played The Mouse Queen in The Bear Prince She played Madame Medusa in The Russians She played Widow Tweed in The Mouse and the Bear She played Scar in The Bunny Queen She played Stretch in Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) She played The Old Hag in Oriana White and the Seven Boys and Linda White and the Seven Men She is a witch She played Jafar in Marieladdin, Marieladdin; The Return of Cruella De Vil, Pyrrhacules and The Greek Night She played Divatox in Disney Rangers Turbo She is a Space Pirate. Portrayals *In 101 Cats played by Madame Medusa *In 101 Frogs played by Stretch *In 101 Bears played by Aunt Sarah *In 101 Fishes played by the Old Hag *In 101 Primates played by Lady Tremaine *In 101 Mice played by Donita Donata *In 101 Dinosaurs played by Darla Dimple *In 101 Elephants played by Aunt Pristine Figg *In 101 Things played by Sour Kangaroo Gallery Banned-from-disney-movies-2.jpg Cruella-De-Vil-101-Dalmatians.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps com-1989.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7073.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7069.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7309.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7295.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7294.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7293.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7291.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6003.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6009.jpg Cruella.jpg Cruella De Vil.jpg Profile - Cruella.png 2F07DAE000000578-0-image-m-56 1452164805851.jpg Nintchdbpict000256471873-e1470303307303.jpg 5600851-7970388514-14666.jpg Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 102 Dalmatiansscreenshot.jpg 101 dalmatians 1996 cruella de vil jasper and horase defeated.jpg 101dalmatians2-disneyscreencaps com.jpg 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps com-8371.jpg Trivia *Despite being the villain, Cruella, alongside the titular Dalmatians, is the most iconic character from the film. *Cruella's defeat in One Hundred and One Dalmatians is unique for most other villains. Cruella was not defeated by the protagonists but by a minor character: the truck driver. Also the reason for her failure was the incompetence of Jasper and Horace. The Dalmatians themselves contributed very little to her downfall. *"Cruella De Vil" is a play on the words "cruel" and "devil". *Since Cruella is generally the Big Bad of the franchise, she was assumed to be the main villain in Patch's London Adventure; however, the true villain turns out to be Lil' Lightning, Thunderbolt's jealous and traitorous sidekick. *In the 1998 remake of The Parent Trap, one of the twins calls Meredith Blake "Cruella". *Bruce W. Smith, an animator at the Walt Disney Animation Studios, used Cruella as a reference when creating Dr. Facilier. *Cruella was listed #16 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters. Stating as her Stroke of genius her unique approach to keeping her two henchmen, Jasper and Horace, on her side, constantly slapping them, threatening them and berating them for (admittedly catastrophic) failures. *Cruella is often seen in Forbes Annual Fictional 15 list of wealthiest fictional characters. *It was revealed in "A Christmas Cruella" that she did want a puppy before becoming her villainous self. *In all animated and live-action movies, Cruella is commonly seen smoking. **In the TV series, Cruella quits smoking. *Cruella was briefly mentioned by Zelda, the villainess of The Swan Princess III during her villain song along with the Wicked Witch of the West. *A running gag through out the TV series is Cruella calling Roger by a different name. *Cruella made the Forbes Fictional 15 list as #13 in 2002. She is one of five characters in the Disney company to make the Forbes Fictional 15 list, with the others being Flintheart Glomgold, Oliver Warbucks, Tony Stark (even though Stark was not owned by Disney at the time), and Scrooge McDuck. *Cruella was originally chosen to be the villainess for The Rescuers too, but then it was decided to create a new villainess, Madame Medusa, instead. However, both Cruella and Medusa have strikingly similar personalities and traits. **In the original book by Dodie Smith, Cruella loved fur and diamonds. It was not used for the 1961 animated film, but it's however a new point in common. *Sigourney Weaver was previously offered the role of Cruella De Vil in the live-action adaption of 101 Dalmatians until Glenn Close took it after finishing her run in the musical Sunset Boulevard. *In both live-action films, when Cruella is foiled, she is seen wearing a red-and-black fur coat. *Cruella has a brother, Cecil, and a niece named Ivy. However, Cecil is not Ivy's father, meaning that Cruella and Cecil must have another sibling (most likely a brother) who is Ivy's parent. *In Once Upon a Time, Cruella was granted the magical ability of persuasion. The power on the show is displayed as green smoke from her mouth, which in the film, Cruella constantly exhaled due to her smoking cigarettes. *Cruella is the first female villain to oppose a male protagonist in Pongo. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, where, she, the Baduns, and thirty two other villains try to catch Stephen and the gang, but can't succeed, then will hopefully be in more spoof travels. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:101 Dalmatians Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Cruel Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Characters who smoke Category:Disney Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Kralahome, Lady Tremaine, Creulla De Vil, Captain Hook, Mother Gothel, and Frollo Category:Ugly Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Brats Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Mean Characters Category:Captain Hook and Creulla De Vil Category:Child Murderers Category:Hate Sinkers Category:Laughing Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Mothers Category:Characters who cry Category:Disney Characters Category:THX Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first